Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a demultiplexer circuit, a signal line circuit and a corresponding output circuit, and a display device.
This section is intended to introduce to the reader the techniques of various aspects of the art that may be relevant to the various aspects of the application, and it is believed that this section will help to provide background information to the reader in order for better understanding of the various aspects of the application. It should be understood, therefore, this section should be interpreted from this perspective, rather than as a recognition of the prior art.
In the structural design of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display device (TFT LCD), peripheral circuits of the array substrate includes an electrostatic discharge circuit, gate scan lines, data lines, common electrode lines, repair lines and test lines, and the layout space is limited. For example, more data lines in a high-resolution display panel require more output pins of data drive integrated circuits (ICs). The current drive integrated circuit (IC) technology can hardly meet the requirements of the high-resolution panel.